


Never Spook Horses

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost smiled when his horse fled from footsteps.





	Never Spook Horses

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Gentleman Ghost smiled when his horse fled from footsteps and recalled the animal being easily spooked even prior to its demise.

THE END


End file.
